The present invention relates to a multi-piece games or puzzles, which can be assembled from a plurality of pieces.
Numerous games or puzzles are designed and manufactured, and are currently in use. One of them is disclosed, for example, in patent document SU 1347959 A1.
It is believed that existing games or puzzles of this type can be further improved.